Snowmen
by Kuroo187
Summary: Otabek and Yuri are taking a little walk trough a small park at Christmas eve. Everything is fine until Otabek slips on a step and fell face first in a snowbank. Yuri who's being a tease laughs at him but Otabek won't let him get away with that. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**This is a Yuri! on Ice fanfic.** **The manga/anime and all the characters doesn't belong to me.**

 **Summary:** Otabek and Yuri are taking a little walk trough a small park at Christmas eve. Everything is fine until Otabek slips on a step and fell face first in a snowbank. Yuri who's a little shit laughs at him but Otabek won't let him get away with that.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

 **Word count:** 748

* * *

"It's weird how quiet it is even if we are in the middle of the city." said Yuri while jumping over a little snowbank that was laying on his side of the little path.

"Yes." answered Otabek shortly while walking next to his smaller friend.

It felt almost like they were the only people in the small park that laid in the middle of the city, lights wrapped around the lanterns, making the snow glow in the dark.

They walked silently trough the park and down a few stairs until Yuri started speaking again.

"It's a bit weird that everyone celebrates Christmas at the 24 and 25 of December don't you thin- Otabek wait, you're gonna fall!"

Yuri quickly reached out and tried to grab the taller teens arm but it was too late. Otabek had already slipped on the with a thick layer ice covered step and fallen over. But for his luck it was the bottom step and he fell face first right into a huge snowbank that someone had most like shoved there while cleaning the stairs from the snow.

Yuri hurried the last steps down and walked over to Otabek who was still laying in the middle of the snow mountain, not moving an inch.

"Hey, Beka! Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself right?" asked the small Russian a bit worried as he watched his friend who pushed his upper body with his arms up to look at him.

When Yuri saw Otabeks face he couldn't help but turn away and stifle a laugh.

"Yuri." said Otabek with a warning tone in his voice but one glance at his friend and Yuri couldn't help to laugh again.

"You look so dumb right now. I love it." snickered the small blond which earned him a little glare from the Kazakh who had snow everywhere, in his hair, his face and even his clothes were completely covered in it which made him look ridiculous.

"Haha you look like a snowman."

Otabek only rolled his eyes at his friend before he smirked inwardly. He would get Yuri back and he also had a plan how.  
"Help me up?" asked the raven head and stretched a hand out.

"Sure thing, Frosty." laughed Yuri and was about to grab Otabeks hand but suddenly he got pulled forward.

Otabek moved a bit to the side when the smaller teen fell right next to him in the snow with a small yell.

"You pulled me!" yelled Yuri as he looked up at the now grinning raven head.

"I'm still seeking revenge." said Otabek, ignoring his friends yelling, before taking a handful snow and pushed his hand under Yuris jacket.

"ACK! That's fricking cold you idiohot! Noho Otabek, don't youhuh dahare!" screamed Yuri when the hand started rubbing the snow all over his tummy and his sides which was fucking cold but also tickled like hell.

"When I'm going to turn into a snowman it's only fair if you become one too, right?" said Otabek simply before grabbing a bit more snow which he put under Yuris shirt, this time up to his ribs where he rubbed the ice against the hot skin and accidentally dug his fingers between the sensitive bones one or two times.

The small Russian bucked under the touch, laughing like crazy. The cold of the snow and the tickling were driving him mad and Yuri swear when he would come out of this he would so kick his friends ass for this.

"Ohmygohohod stohop it! Ihiti's too muhuch!" cackled the poor blond before his friend finally felt sorry for him and let him go.

Yuri quickly stood up and pushed his shirt and jacket down which has ridden up trough Otabeks mean attack at him before he sent his friend a glare.

"Wonderful, now I'm cold as fuck because of you." grumbled the teen and shivered at the cold that was still tingling on his skin.

"I buy you a hot chocolate." said Otabek with an apologetic smile while tapping the snow from his clothes.

"A large one. With cream." demanded Yuri with a side glance at his friend.

"Okay a large on with cream." chuckled Otabek before he took his scarf, brushed the snow off and laid it around the small Russians neck.

"Let's go getting your chocolate." said the raven head with a smile and together they wandered trough the park in direction of their hotel were the two snowmen could warm up again.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
